


Mending

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Clones, Comfort, Injury, M/M, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atin's recovering, but Fi still can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit of quick fluff written soon after I read the first Republic Commando novel.

Atin was as stubborn as his name. He could probably lose both arms, and he'd still drag himself out of the bacta tank half-healed and ready for combat. Fi turned on his side, uncharacteristically moody as he listened to the labored breath of his brother. He should be in the infirmary, in a tank, or at least under a bacta tent until his lungs finished healing. But he refused further treatment, insisting that he rejoin his brothers.

Niner and Darman had greeted Atin warmly when he'd returned to them, helping him when he coughed and stumbled. Fi had just smiled and whistled heartily at the new, glistening scar bubbling on his bare chest.

"Couldn't stay away?" Fi had tried to tease, to rid himself of the tension that took his spine when he watched Atin try to hide the ache that made it difficult to walk.

"Too many wounded to waste a bed, not when I have one here." His voice had taken on a rumbling quality, but was strong.

A week of rest, a few more treatments, and he'd be as good as new. A little more scarred, but completely functional. Dar had done an excellent job.

Fi stared at the shadowed ceiling, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the smooth shape in the darkness. He could hear the easy, steady breathing of the Sarge, the huffing snore of Darman having another one of his dreams, and the painful, labored gasping of Atin.

"Fierfek," Fi sighed under his breath. He sat up and spun around on the bunk, unable to feign sleep anymore. His feet hit the floor silently, crouching to listen to any reaction from his brothers. They slept on, so he crept across to the next set of bunks. Even in the darkness, he could see Atin's eyes open, the glisten of sweat on his scarred face. So he hadn't be /that/ quiet. Fi leaned close until he could feel the prickle of heat on his lips as he spoke into Atin's ear. "You should be in the infirmary."

Atin coughed in what might have been a snort. He turned his face to Fi's ear to whisper his own reply. "A little rest, and I'll be fine."

"You sound terrible."

"Sorry to disturb your sleep."

"Shut up and scoot over."

Atin moved over to the very edge of the small bunk, leaving just barely enough room for Fi to balance along his side. He fought Fi a little when he tried to pull down the blanket, but he finally gave in and let Fi do what he wanted.

The bandages were fresh, wrapped tightly just before bed to keep the highly sensitive new flesh from being disturbed by the rough blankets or sleeping movements. As Fi carefully peeled them back, they were clean. In his relief, he breathed out a sigh, making Atin shiver.

"Sensitive?"

"Very."

Fi rested his hand on Atin's stomach, letting him know he was there, giving him time to tell him to lay off. When he didn't, Fi slowly moved his hand up, feeling the difference in smooth skin, bone, and scar. He could feel some of the pebbled places where shrapnel must have been blown inward, the rough wound where his blood must have nearly drown him. Atin's breath caught at times, a slight hitch in the shallow, hard-won rhythm, but otherwise he stayed still as Fi examined him.

"Remind me to pick up a Verpine before our next deployment."

Atin lifted his head enough to look down at the vague outline of Fi's hand on his chest, stroking lightly, before he dropped back down on the pallet. "They do their job."

"Feel any better?"

"Just keep doing that."

Fi scratched his nail over one unharmed nipple, eliciting another shiver. "What? That?"

"Ow. No."

Fi stroked over Atin's chest, following the stretch and collapse of his ribs, feeling the heat rising up between their skin. Breathing seemed to come easier to his brother as he relaxed, the air filling his lungs more each time before being stopped by the sting and pull of scar tissue. Fi lowered his head to Atin's chest, listening to the slight whine on the right side as he breathed out.

"Ow!" Atin complained half-heartedly.

"Shut up and breathe," Fi said, before smiling. He didn't mind routine, as long as it always ended up the same--Atin safe and healing enough to complain. He'd be alright, soon. By the time they delivered Uthan and the Jedi to their ultimate destination, they'd all be ready for a new battle.

Fi stretched up again, laying his head beside Atin's. He kept stroking, because he knew it helped, and because he liked the feel of skin beneath his hand--skin that was his own, and yet not.

"I hear we might be following the Jedi to Coruscant. Pick up a new Commander."

"I hear we're going back to Kamino to debrief on the armor's performance in the field."

"I hear two soldiers who are going to receive some serious discipline if they do not get to sleep," Niner grumbled roughly from beside them.

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir. Commencing sleep now, sir!" Fi teased brightly, saluting the darkness. Then he started to fake snore as loudly as he could. Niner huff irritatedly as he rolled over.

Atin's hand closed over Fi's, holding it still on his chest and quieting him. Fi circled his skin with his thumb, unable to calm completely yet. Atin settled against his skin, his breaths still hard but not as painful to listen to. Fi shifted down, resting his ear against his brother's shoulder, listening as he slept until his mind finally settled.

Soon, he will be well. Soon, the scar will be nothing more than another mark distinguishing him from their brothers. Soon, they'll be back on the field, together.

Soon.


End file.
